


all the other kids (with the pumped up kicks)

by sabrina_il (marina)



Series: A Domestic Arrangement [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, High School, Jewish Character, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teacher Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes to teach at Charles' school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the other kids (with the pumped up kicks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mala_ptica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/gifts).



> Happy Purim! :)

When Erik had originally conducted his negotiations with Charles over how they would divide the labor of running Charles’ school between them, now that they’d agreed to a temporary truce, it had never occurred to Erik to refuse when Charles suggested he teach swimming. As long as he and Charles were putting their differences aside, for the time being, Erik thought it important to contribute tothe upbringing and education of young mutants. And of course, the understanding went unspoken between them, Erik could use that time to influence the students and negate some of Charles’ deluded, pacifist brainwashing.

“So, was it your idea or Charles’ to make swimming the first class you’ll teach?” Raven asked him the night before the students were due to come back from summer vacation, sitting in one of the parlour rooms and sipping Charles’ excellent scotch.

“Charles’,” Erik said. “Although I didn’t raise any objections. Nothing like exercise in the morning to start the day off right.” Erik allowed himself a small smile. “You know me.”

Raven also knew Erik believed that teaching mutant children ordinary survival skills was often even more important than teaching them how to control their powers. Especially since so few of them had gifts powerful enough to protect themselves from persecution. But there was no need to go into such specifics with Charles - the mansion had recently gained an excellent outdoor pool and the weather was still warm enough to accommodate swimsuits in the morning. He and Charles had taken the discussion no further.

Raven smiled back, tipping the glass of scotch into her mouth. “I want to be there, tomorrow,” she said when all the liquid was gone. “I’m not a very good swimmer, you know.”

“Of course,” Erik said. “That won’t be a problem.”

He and Charles had agreed, as a condition of them joining forces, that Raven would choose her own level of involvement and her own status - whether she wanted to be a student or a teacher or a little bit of both. Erik was in the process of teaching her many of the things Charles wanted him to teach the others anyway.

“You should probably meet us all at the pool,” Raven said, pouring herself another dose. “You don’t want to startle the kids first thing.”

Erik nodded. He was a little worried about the startling. He and Charles were both concerned over how their decision to collaborate would go over with the students. Erik was not officially a wanted man, not officially a fugitive, but he was famous in mutant circles by now - something he’d worked hard to achieve - and certainly none of the instructors at Charles’ school had ever praised his methods. He would have to invest time in earning the students’ trust and attention if he hoped to gain their loyalty. The first few days would be crucial.

*

Erik had never been all that nervous about teaching. Instruction had always come naturally to him. He’d also had some truly excellent teachers in his day, which meant he’d never been one for performance anxiety. But seeing a cluster of groggy young mutants approach him from across the grass made something in his chest shiver. He hoped he could make this work right off the start.

“Hello,” he began, when the group settled in front of him. “I’m Erik Lehnsherr. Some of you may know me as Magneto.”

A wave of whispers swept over the group. A moment later a hand shot up into the air.

It was Raven.

“Yes, Ms Darkholme?” Erik said.

“Professor,” Raven said and Erik lips curved into a smile of their own volition. Of course Raven wouldn’t allow Charles to be the only one with that title. “I’m really anxious to get in the pool. A little less talking a little more demonstrating?” The others laughed. Erik let his smile become broader.

“This is Raven, everyone,” he said, gesturing. “We’re old friends. I don’t normally let people tell me how to teach my classes, but in this case she and I are in agreement. Practice is what it’s all about.”

Erik pulled off his shirt and long sweat pants. The cool morning air felt good against his skin. “I trust you’ve all got your swimsuits on? We’ll be starting with exercises in the water straight away.”

The group of teenagers before him looked suddenly frozen. Erik was aware of their eyes following his hands as they gestured towards the pool, their collective gaze running over his arms, his chest, his legs. He could feel the atmosphere of the class shifting. This was not what they’d expected from Magneto.

In the back of that group Erik could see Raven’s face, smiling as she pulled the tshirt over her human-flesh colored shoulders. Erik made a mental note to thank her, later, for remembering what he’d managed to forget. That his body was an asset and that young people in every generation, of every species, were the same. There was no better way to break the ice with high school students than letting them ogle you under the guise of academic instruction.

Briefly Erik wondered whether Charles had had this in mind as well. If that was why he’d insisted Erik’s first meeting with the students would be at the pool.

He made a note to ask Charles about it later, after he was done with his first day as Professor Magneto. 

*


End file.
